


Busted

by Hezikiah



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezikiah/pseuds/Hezikiah
Summary: There's a casualty of the Doctor's crappy driving and it isn't him or Donna...





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TKelParis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/gifts).



> A horrible car accident that I was in my senior year of high school partially inspired this story. As terrible as the accident was, no one was seriously injured (I was a passenger). I was told it was an accident that I shouldn't have walked away from as the car was completely crushed up to my knees and feet (I had curled up into the fetal position when I realized we were going to be hit). Besides the obvious bruising from the seat belt, the only injury I sustained was a scratch on my right knee. There was only one real casualty from that accident. *smirk* 
> 
> This story is also special because it was written in under an hour at a Starbucks with TKelParis sitting right next to me, writing a short fic of her own! Hilarity ensued.

“AAAARGH!” Donna bellowed as the TARDIS rocked and jerked beneath her feet. She started to fall, but managed to grab onto one of the coral-colored struts and held on for dear life. Her head whipped around as she focused a death glare on the skinny figure frantically dancing around the control console. “Doctor, you giant space moron! Where the bloody hell did you learn to drive this thing?”

“I didn’t! Sort of...learned it on my own!”

"Yeah, I can tell!"

“Oi! This isn’t my fault! Sometimes you run into avoidable temporal potholes in the vortex! I can’t help but fly through them!” The Doctor threw several switches and the ship protested, spinning ninety degrees. He held onto the console and his eyes went wide.  “Whoops-a-daisy! Think I just pissed her off.” He kicked the console with his foot as he struggled to reach the lever. The Doctor flipped the lever with his toe and the TARDIS righted itself. “Sorry about that, darling.”

“That had better have been directed at the ship and not me!” She let go of the strut just as the ship careened again, this time a full one hundred and eighty degrees. Donna stumbled all the way across the control room at full tilt, screaming the whole time. The Doctor, clinging to the console, watched helplessly as she flew past him. Donna hit the railing and flipped over it, landing hard on her back on the metal grating as the ship turned vertical again and settled down. 

“Donna?!” He raced towards her, vaulting over the railing in one go. The Doctor landed next to her prone figure. Donna was staring contemplatively at the ceiling. His eyes swept over her and she didn’t seem to be hurt. “Are you all right? That was a nasty fall.”

Her eyes flickered over to him. “Temporal potholes, you said?”

He nodded.

“Someone needs to call the Temporal Council and have those damn things filled in!”

He smirked. Donna was perfectly fine if she felt well enough to make snarky comments. He reached down a hand to help her up. Donna grabbed his his hand and he hauled her to his feet, dusting her off. Donna winced when he touched her back. “Sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, probably going to be a bit bruised...oh.” A strange look passed over Donna’s face and she looked down at her chest and then back at him. “Doctor, would you excuse me for a moment, please?” Her voice was neutral and calm.

“Of course.”

“I’ll be right back.” Donna disappeared down the corridor. Her gait seemed a bit strained and stiff and the Doctor worried that Donna really was hurt. He thought maybe he should take her to the medical bay when she returned for a quick scan, just to make sure everything was ok.

He waited by the console, growing more and more anxious as the minutes passed and Donna didn’t return. All sorts of scenarios flashed through his mind. Concussion. Internal bleeding. Broken ribs. Other bones. Maybe she had passed out on the floor. He started for the corridor to find her just as she reappeared, looking livid.

“Donna?” He was relieved to see her, despite the obvious fury. 

“My best one!” she bellowed. “And my favorite!”

The Doctor blinked in confusion. “Come again?”

But Donna had only started on her rant. “Do you know how long it took me to find a decent one? No, of course you wouldn’t ‘cause you’re a male! You don’t have to think about that kind of stuff, do you? Do you have any idea what kind of distress this is going to cause me?”

“Um…” The Doctor scratched his head. “I’m...not following you, Donna. What exactly is wrong here? Sure you haven’t bonked your head? Not a casualty of the…”

Casualty?! Casualty?! I’ll show you the only casualty of that crash, Spaceman!” He hadn’t noticed that she’d been holding something behind her back, but now she brought the object out. The Doctor made a choking sound when he realized what it was and his face instantly turned red as he floundered. It was the battered remains of a black underwire brassiere. The cups were half lace, but were busted and torn out. As it dangled and spun from her index finger, he could see that the underwire underneath was bent and broken. 

“Your...your...your...bra?” he sputtered. “Erm...I’m sorry?”

“You better be, Sunshine!” She flung the bra over the railing and pointed at the console. “Change course. Now. You’re taking me to London and buying me a new one.”

Normally, he would have argued with her, reminding her of just exactly _who’s_ ship she was on. She was his companion, not the other way round. He was the boss, in charge, and she didn’t get to decide where they went unless he asked her. However, the shock of seeing Donna’s broken undergarment and the sheer fury she expressed made him forgo the reminder. He walked over to the console and changed the coordinates. “Right. Next stop, Marks and Spencer.”

Donna crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in satisfaction. “Good. Oh, and Doctor?”

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “Fly around the giant temporal potholes this time, ok? Next time one of us really could get hurt, not just my unmentionables.

“You got it.”


End file.
